Injuries to the limbs, particularly to the hands, arms and wrist, are commonly treated by the use of a cast or other brace that supports the injured limb and, in certain cases, prevents the limb from rotating around the wrist or other applicable joint. These injuries include sprains, fractures, contusions and other injuries that are common and frequent and, unless properly treated, recurrent.
Certain injuries, particularly limb fractures, result in the limb becoming misaligned with respect to its normal position. This effect may be seen, for example, in an open wrist fracture where radial bones puncture and protrude through the skin and result in the broken radius becoming further bent or otherwise deformed. To treat such a fracture, the physician must appropriately align the fractured limb then apply a support suitable to stabilize the limb during healing. The process of properly aligning and stabilizing a fractured limb to begin healing is known as “reduction” of the fracture. Braces commonly used to maintain reduction of a fracture or otherwise treat an injured limb include plaster casts prepared by a physician and applied by forming the plaster about the patient's limb. In time, the plaster will harden, leaving the limb compressed within a rigid cast. Such braces, although generally effective, cause discomfort and other problems for the patient. For example, a typical compression cast is not adjustable, and therefore its position on the limb is fixed upon compression. This compression may be applied too tightly for some patients; it also may become too loosely attached over time as swelling in the arm recedes.
Thus, it is desirable to have a brace that allows greater flexibility in the function of the brace while still providing adequate support for the injured limb, particularly in the treatment of limb fractures.